This invention relates generally to fishing lures. More specifically, this invention relates to fishing lures that attract fish using high frequency and percussion sound waves.
Fishing lures come in many sizes, shapes and colors. Sophistication among fishing lures varies greatly ranging from a simple hook and sinker, to sophisticated spinner arrangements, all designed to attract fish in their own way. The purpose of any fishing lure is to attract a fish by imitating a creature which is a part of the normal diet of the fish, such as a worm, amphibian, or smaller fish. A problem associated with fishing lures is that, unlike live baits, fishing lures are unable to attract game fish by independent movement, except by continuous action imparted by rod, reel and line.
One set of prior art is based on the theory that different types of fish are attracted by different colors. This art consists of numerous lures of different, and sometimes quite exotic, colors, depending on the type of fish desired to be attracted. In a similar fashion, another set of prior art is based on the theory that fish are attracted by bright or shiny objects. This art includes lures of various configurations designed to reflect sunlight and to attract the attention of fish visually, by interplay of motion and light reflectance. Often the fish appear indifferent to the visual stimulation of these prior art lures and refuse to go after them. Moreover, by the nature of their environment, fish can not see very far. When the water is not very clear, the shiny reflection or bright colors of the lure are ineffective to attract the attention of the fish since they are unable to see them. Therefore, an improved scheme to attract fish is necessary.
Another set of prior art is based on the theory that fish are attracted by sound. As is well known, fish have a nerve system that is stimulated or activated by their lateral line response signals. The fish senses and picks up sound waves and high and low frequency vibrations by their lateral line, one of which is located on each side of their body, running from behind the gill to the base of the tail. These lateral lines roughly correspond to human ears. While it is understood that such organs do not hear sounds in exactly the same manner as humans, it is well known that such organs are sensitive to sound waves, particularly sound waves transmitted through the water. Likewise, as is well known, water provides an excellent medium for the transmission of sound waves. Numerous lures have been designed that include pieces and accessories that are positioned to physically contact each other and emit sounds with lure movement. Many presentations provide capsules or chambers that support rattles. Others provide metal weights and/or glass beads that are mounted to slide and to physically strike each other. Still others use a rapidly-vibrating spring for creating sound waves. In actual practice, however, water mutes sounds emitted from a lure by dampening movement of the sound making parts.
What is needed, therefore, is a fishing lure which not only provides visual stimulation, but also one which emits sound waves to attract fish that might otherwise be indifferent to the fishing lure that is merely visible for a short distance. Further, it is necessary that the fishing lure maintain the sound waves to attract fish not in the exact vicinity. There is therefore a need and market for a fishing lure which is both visible and audible over a sustained period of time with a suitable sound to attract fish which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing lure apparatus which is capable of attracting fish based on their sensitivity to sound.
In accordance with this object, this invention is intended to provide a lure that can produce significant sound with less imparted motion or velocity of the lure, allowing longer exposure of the lure in the strike zone.
This invention is further intended to provide an improved fish lure which transmits sound waves through the water and produces sustained vibrations without requiring repeated operations such as tugging or jerking on the fishing line.
Additionally, this invention is intended to provide a lure which is of simple construction in which a single component replaces multiple internal weights or rattles, sound chambers and weight pockets.
This invention is also intended to provide a lure in which the range of voices far exceeds the sounds available with conventional internal weights and rattles.
This invention is also intended to create a lure in which a “family” of voices are available for any given lure body design, making it possible to produce each lure body in several voice variants.
Still other objects, advantages, distinctions and alternative constructions and/or combinations of the invention will become more apparent from the following description with respect to the appended drawings. Similar components and assemblies are referred to in the various drawings with similar alphanumeric reference characters. This description should not be literally construed in limitation of the invention. Rather, the invention should be interpreted within the broad scope of the further appended claims.